Lions
The Lions are a species and tribe of Chima. Like their distant evolutionary cousins, the Leopards and Tigers, the Lions have sustained a strong monarchy for over 900 years. Leaders * King Lionel (Status unknown, has stepped down in order for Lavuras to rule.) * King Lavuras (Formerly the Lion 2ic/Steward) Notable Members * Lyron, Lion 3ic/Field Marshall (Deceased) * Lyrix, Lion 3ic (Formerly, exiled) * Lycor, Lion 3ic (Formerly, now an Imperial Knight, but still loyal to his species' tribe) * Lavarris Leone (The Forgotten Lion Sect Field Commander, and local Weapons expert.) * Lincoln, Lion farmer (Formerly) * Leonard, Lion Air Force Captain (Formerly, now an agent of Leodus, under the guise of being Sect Leader of The Forgotten's Lions) * Lysandre, Independent scientist Technology The Lions were one of the first tribes of Chima to develop tanks. The lions have many tanks in their arsenal, including the Royal Fighters, the smaller, faster Lion Attack tanks, and the Special Forces tanks (the ones that look like "Laval's Fire Lion" when powered by fire chi). It wasn't until relatively soon before the time of the RP that the Lions developed their own jets. History The Lions evolved into smarter, more humanoid forms after drinking the Chi that flowed from Mount Cavora as a result of the First Great Illumination, one thousand years before the events of the Roleplay. The Lions formed a tribe, united under one king, allied with the Peacocks, and were quick to claim Mount Cavora (which was still attached to the ground at that point), and the land around it. The Lions built a city on top of, and at the foot of, the mountain, and distributed an equal amount of chi to the other tribes. Early Wars The Lions' territory claim caused jealousy and anger on the part of the Tiger Emperor, Tenebrae, who attacked Lion City in the year 995 BR, in an ettempt to claim Cavora. The Lions' defense consisted of a mere Guard that just barely managed to prevent the HQ and Cavora from being taken by the Tigers, so its leader, Lyron, reformed the Lion Guard into a proper army, and became the tribe's first Field Marshal. The Tiger—Lion War continued until the lions and peacocks helped tiger revolutionaries overthrow Emperor Tenebrae in the year 992 BR. The Tigers, now having established a monarchy of their own, signed a peace treaty with the Lions, who maintained their territory claim at the foot of Cavora, but moved off the mountain itself, as per the treaty's requests. Sabertooth Tiger—Lion War (Originally posted by Shamrock7203 on the "Saber Mountain (Sabertooth HQ)" topic, and now copy pasted from the Sabertooth-Tiger Lion War page.) Sometime between 200 and 128 BR, during the storm that scattered the Sabertooth tribe as they returned to their home from the Forever Rock after the wedding of Prince Finglor and the White Lioness, the King perished and the Princess and her son almost starved to death. After the tribe regrouped, King Finglor declared war on the Lions due to their refusal to help his wife and infant son, who nearly starved because of it. He marshaled their armies and marched forth, crushing all resistance. One by one, the Lion settlements fell, and their armies retreated in disarray. They withdrew to their city, hoping that the walls would avail them where all else had failed. As the Lion Gate was blasted into oblivion, a great light shone from the Temple of the Phoenix, and all was undone. This war led directly into the events of the Second Great Illumination. Second Great Illumination (Originally posted by Shamrock7203 on the "Saber Mountain (Sabertooth HQ)" topic, and now copy-pasted from the Second Great Illumination page.) As the Lion Gate was blasted into oblivion, a great light shone from the Temple of the Phoenix, and all was undone. The City of Lions was rebuilt in a new way to accommodate the Chi Falls, and a curse was laid upon the Kingdom of the Sabretooth. Almost the entire tribe was rendered unable to leave the cavern in which they were imprisoned, trapped in a massive orb of self-replenishing ice. Responses to other Tribes' Conflicts During the Raven Civil War of 3 BR, the Lions mostly remained out of the conflict, but didn't trust Rawlin, the new leader of the Raven Tribe; the Lion Tribe sent spies to watch the activity of the Talon Industries ravens at Raven HQ after the TI takeover. The Lions tried to obtain the blueprints for a TI battle station, which had been stolen from Raven HQ by a spy loyal to the fallen Wings Row Monarchy. This caused a brief conflict between the Lions and WRM, which resulted in Lion generals Lycor and Lyrix (descendants of Lyron) destroying the last WRM outpost, in The Great Forest. However, the blueprints were soon reclaimed by Talon Industries and the Lions formed a peace treaty with WRM, which put them at odds with Rawlin and the Raven Tribe... Chima Civil War (TBA) Category:Species Category:Tribes Category:Chima Alliance Category:Monarchies Category:All Articles